Golem Sapiens
by Sora Matasuki
Summary: Okay, this is a preveiw of a fic called Golem Sapien. It contains Mystery, Angst and Romance. 9 finds a letter from 15. if you havent read a bit of 15, read it please! remember this is just a test/preveiw.


**Golem Sapien**

**Okay, this is a little romance/mystery/angst fic that will go with my three other fics called the Number Saipan Trilogy. You'll need to read a bit of 15 to understand this. So if you haven't please go back and read it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own For Good or 9. Do I look like Shane Acker or the people who own Wicked to you? And if I owned either, sure I would use For Good but I wouldn't use my own stuff. I think….**

**Key:**

_**Journal entry**_

_**Song part in 15's journal**_

Things actually happening

Thoughts

_Flashbacks_

_**I have heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn; and we are lead to those who help us most to grow if we let them, and we help them in return. **_

_**Well, I don't know if I believe that's true; but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you.**_

_Well, 9, if your reading this, then that means that I'm gone. And I don't want you to follow me. I know that it's hard but trust me on this one, you don't want to get mix in this. _

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a bolder, halfway through the wood.**_

_9, I'm the stream and the comet. You're the sun and the boulder to my life. I'm sorry but. You'll have to let go of me. And all the others._

A young Stichpunk started to tremble as he read those words. "15." he whispered heartbroken. He realized there was more so he flipped the page in the thick red leather bound book.

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better but, because I knew you, I have been changed for good. It well may be that we will never meet again in this life-time, so let me say before we part so much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart. And now what ever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine, by just being my friend. **_

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a sky-bird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you, because I knew you, I have been changed for good. And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the tings I've done that you blamed me for. But then I guess we know there's blame to share, and none of it seems to matter any more. **_

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better. But I **__don't __**believe I have changed for the better. Because I knew you, I have changed for good.**_

_Good bye, 9. There's something for you under my bed, go have a look. And, I really don't believe I have changed for the better. But I have changed for good. _

"No. _No. __**No. **_**NO**_**. **__**NO!**_" 9 screamed in anguish his body shaking , he had made one more member of his Stitchpunk family leave. Even though 2 being caught by the Cat beast wasn't actually his fault. "9?" 7 asked attentively peeking at him from behind a book. "are you okay 9?" she was concerned. But only in a sisterly way, her crush from their first adventure together was completely gone only leaving sisterly love. "R-Read this S…Seven." 9 stuttered shakily pushing the page he had turned over back.

While 7 read the letter that 15 had left 9 stumbled over to her bed which was neatly done. Looking under the cot he found a yellowing envelope that was the right SIZE. 9 blinked slightly. It probably was about the tiniest for a human. He pulled it out, it was quite heavy, surprisingly for a hunk of paper. He grunted then flipped it over. Then he carefully used one of his metal fingers to split the wax. Hefting out a folded piece of paper that was pretty big in a Stichpunk view he laid it flat against the boards of the Scientist's First Room, with the help of a shocked 7 who had finished reading. Laying on their stomachs they began to read. What the contents were of shocked them to their very spilt souls. ((the following information had been edited for the author's sense of non-spoilerism {Sorry people!}))

Suddenly 9 knew what he had to do. And he had a problem. 15 had never read the letter so she didn't know that her purpose was still in full running. And he had to find her, but where the heck did she go? That's what he was going to find out. But first a Stitchpunk Version of Family Council was in order…

TBC

**Ooohhh! Cliffy! Sorry People I was in the mood for a cliff hanger and besides I don't know were to go next so please review and tell how you like it! I know it's a bit sad and I'm implying something here! Try and guess what it is!**


End file.
